


Step by Step

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 13,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Серия зарисовок на темы Инктобера 2018-ого года. Всё начинается с того, что Гэвин Рид травит себя кофе, и его напарник от этого не в восторге...





	1. Poisonous

**Author's Note:**

> Дорогая Лимон! Без тебя я бы никогда не ввязалась в эту авантюру!)
> 
> https://vk.com/lukelemon

— В вашем организме переизбыток кофеина, — гундит над ухом голос Коннора, и Гэвин не собирается вообще обращать какое бы то ни было внимание на его слова. — Вам нельзя больше кофе, детектив. Вам станет плохо.

— Мне в любом случае однажды станет плохо, — фыркает он, неприятно щурясь. — В конце концов, мне уже тридцать шесть и нельзя думать, что я буду молод и свеж, как первоклассница.

— В прошлый раз у вас была длительная мигрень от переизбытка кофе, — напоминает спокойным тоном безупречно-вежливый Коннор, словно недостаточно того, что после того, как их поставили работать вместе после отставки Андерсона, он и так перестал питаться всякой дрянью.

— Ладно, — шикает Гэвин, суя стаканчик кофе в руки удивлённому андроиду, и нашаривает пачку сигарет в кармане, забрасывая одну в рот и разыскивая спички, пока он шагает бодро в курилку. Нет кофе — есть сигареты.

— Детектив, — тихо говорит Коннор, следуя за ним в проветриваемое пустое помещение, по-прежнему сжимая в пальцах стаканчик с эспрессо без сахара и добавок, — вы травите себя.

— Точно, — соглашается мстительно Гэвин, — или ты бы предпочёл, чтобы я и дальше травил других своим потрясающим чувством юмора и искромётным сарказмом? Неужто это лучше, чем всего одна сигарета? И когда мой рот занят, я не заставляю того же Фаулера трястись от бешенства.

Колёсико чиркает, высекая искру, но прикурить Гэвин не успевает — его подбородок оказывается в чужих, цепких пальцах, а мягкие синтетические губы через мгновенье накрывают его рот. Сигарета выпадывает из пальцев от удивления, пока он хлопает глазами, глядя на андроида и чувствуя нежное, почти трепетное касание на своих губах.

— Так ваш рот тоже занят, детектив, — с уверенной улыбкой отвечает Коннор, пока Гэвин пытается осознать произошедшее. — И я всегда готов занять ваш рот иначе, чтобы вы перестали себя травить.

Механический человек удаляется, оставляя своего напарника в тотальном замешательстве, наедине с одним единственным, проникающим ядом в душу вопросом.

Этот консерва что, только что его поцеловал?..


	2. Tranquil

Спящий детектив выглядит особенно милым. Коннор не знает, как это работает, но умиротворение на очень подвижном лице выглядит особенно притягательно, когда Рид, скрестив руки на груди и прикрыв глаза тихо сопит на стуле, опустив голову на грудь и закинув ноги на стол.

Последнее дело было по-настоящему выматывающим больше не из-за того, что нужно было гнаться за преступниками, а потому что их нужно было хорошенько прижать, что сделать не так-то уж и просто, если речь идёт о высших чинах.

И вот теперь, покончив со сбором улик его напарник ушёл в человеческий режим восстановления энергии, так и не дождавшись, пока он получит ответ на сделанный им запрос. Ответ Коннор уже прочитал, и ему подтвердили то, что вся сумма улик более чем достаточна для того, чтобы привлечь к этому делу федералов, спихнув грязную работу в виде долгой судебной тяжбы на них.

Баннер системной ошибки — уже пятой за сегодняшний день — выползает на свет, когда он засматривается на приоткрытый рот из которого сползает тонкая ниточка слюны. Странно, он ведь уже девиант, откуда тогда эти странные сообщения о внутреннем сбое каждый раз, когда он касается детектива Рида или смотрит на него в такие очень особенные моменты? Особенно, когда, забирая сигарету из длинных пальцев в очередной раз, он снова накрывает его губы своими — тогда вся система просто гаснет на секунду, а уже в следующую выдаёт не только внутреннюю ошибку, но и сведения о перегреве и о недостаточности объема памяти и о необходимости расширений внутреннего софта для более глубокого погружения.

И что бы это должно значить?

Вид спящего, умиротворённого Гэвина Рида — это то, что заставляет задвинуть все эти ошибки до следующего раза и хорошенько обдумать их потом, на досуге, когда такое спокойное, одухотворённое сейчас лицо будет снова полно то брезгливости, то самодовольства, и в нём не останется больше места такому сладкому, такому особенному виду спокойствия, которое владеет человеком только тогда, когда дела, не дававшие ему так долго покоя почти полностью завершены.

Нужно видеть его таким чаще, — заключает Коннор, укрывая человека мягким пледом, вынутым из шкафчика снизу, — наверное, нужно попросить капитана поселить их вместе.

В воспитательных целях, чтобы Фаулер точно согласился.


	3. Roasted

Ну разумеется, они должны жить вместе. Кто вообще придумал эту дрянь?!

— Детектив, если вы немедленно не перевернёте стейк, то спасти его уже не сможет никто, включая самого Джеймса Оливера, — замечает андроид, стоящий по его правую руку.

— Ага, ты ещё поучи меня стейки делать, пластиковый умник, — фыркает Гэвин, продолжая злиться.

Как так вообще получилось, что он просто хотел сварганить себе быстрый и не запарный ужин, а вместо этого готовит под излишне чутким руководством своего игрушечного напарника?!

Двузубая вилка втыкается в не прожаренную говяжью плоть, и он бросает её второй стороной на шипящее масло до того, как Коннор успевает вмешаться с обеспокоенным «Гэвин!», когда брызги от соприкосновения влаги из мяса и раскалённого масла падают прямо ему на пальцы, оказавшиеся в зоне поражения.

— Ауч! — вскрикивает Гэвин, пытаясь стряхнуть обжигающую смесь с пальцев, чтобы перестало так печь, когда его запястье оказывается в тисках пальцев Коннора.

— Сюда, быстрее, — обеспокоенный голос андроида удивляет — разве маленький ожог стоит такого беспокойства, учитывая то, сколько на нём шрамов? И, разве и без того не ясно, что он уже попривык к тому, что его шкуру портят разными способами даже по мере их болезненности, а несколько капель масла не оставят даже следа?

Он уже открывает рот, чтобы вылить всё это на Коннора, когда тот чуть проскальзывает большим пальцем по запястью, когда суёт его пальцы под холодную воду.

От простого жеста прошибает возбуждением от затылка и до пят, оставаясь тлеющим жаром в паху и заставляя смущённо буркнуть:

— Не надо было, это всего лишь масло.

Ответом ему становится такой укоризненный взгляд, что следом за возбуждением накрывает внезапно стыд и он отворачивается, делая вид, что состояние стейка его волнует куда больше, чем то, как мягко подушечки пальцев касаются слишком чувствительной и тонкой кожи на запястьях, и мысленно костерит Фаулера.

Надо же было выдумать такое наказание за один несчастный прогул!


	4. Spell

Узнавать новое о людях Коннору никогда не наскучит, но узнавать Это о Гэвине Риде просто что-то отдельное и немыслимое во всех видах, которые только может придумать человек, потому что только он может быть таким. Таким — безо всяких определений, которые смогли бы зафиксировать человека в каком-то одном состоянии дольше, чем на сутки.

Подвижный, словно ртуть характер переменчивей погоды в Исландии, и такой же непредсказуемый, за исключением одного, и это худшие периоды в их сотрудничестве. У Гэвина Рида бывают приступы меланхолии. 

Он перестаёт толком есть или спать, вместо этого таращась в стену, словно сломанный андроид, и не отвечает сарказмом на обычные подначивания, чаще всего просто уходя от ответа. Даже в ответ на унижение, злость он выдаёт меланхоличное спокойствие или просто пожимает плечами так, словно объект не стоит его внимания, но на самом деле Коннору очевидно — он просто не здесь.

Человек выпадает из реальности, позволяя приступу сожрать себя, и даже переварить, потому что такие периоды становятся всё более и более затяжными.

Их колени соприкасаются, когда Коннор садится на тот же диван, где сидит Гэвин, с задумчивым, ушедшим куда-то вовнутрь себя взглядом. Он находит его руку медленно, осторожно перехватывая её словно пугливого зверька, словно в любой момент человек может скинуть с себя вуаль прострации и выпасть обратно в реальность уже преисполненный гневом или яростью, но этого никогда не случается. 

Просто пальцы, переплетённые с его чуть подрагивают, прежде, чем сжаться. И голова неизменно опускается на его плечо, когда детектив засыпает, соприкасаясь с замершим андроидом боками. Коннор послушно ждёт, когда тот проснётся, потому что знает — приступ пройдёт.

Он всегда проходит именно так, с того самого момента, как Коннор впервые понял, что ему нужно сделать, чтобы починить человека, и пережитый тогда ужас от того, что и Гэвин Рид может сломаться не возвращается в полном объёме, только временами захватывая несколько ячеек из его карты памяти и заставляя переживать сильнее, когда напарник становится подозрительно спокойным к тому, что прежде вывело бы его из себя.

— Коннор? — хрипло ото сна шепчет Гэвин, прижимаясь к нему теснее, не зная, что андроид замирает, сворачивая баннеры с ошибками, когда он перекидывает руку через его талию и вжимается носом в прикрытую скином пластиковую ключицу.

— Спите, детектив, — едва слышно шепчет он, прижимая сонного человека к себе, и повторяет одними губами, чувствуя щекотку от растрёпанных волос человека, — спи, Гэвин.

Как он и ожидал, когда его человек открывает глаза — приступа больше нет.


	5. Chicken

— Почему вы не прыгнули за преступником? — доманывает его Коннор уже третий день подряд.

— О, боже, заржавей уже, жестянка, — закатывает глаза Рид, — это просто было глупо, а. Как ты там говоришь — нецелесообразно, вот!

— Я думаю, что вы попросту струсили, детектив, — не соглашается упрямый засранец, продолжая идти за ним по пятам по участку до тех пор, пока они не останавливаются на кухне, — потому что в противном случае, вы бы догнали его ещё позавчера, и нам бы не пришлось сегодня искать его в притоне. Вы боитесь высоты?

— Я не боюсь, — уже рычит Гэвин, думая, куда можно будет спрятать останки своего напарника, если безграничное терпение подведёт его. У него уже есть на примете один вместительный мусорный бак в паре кварталов от участка, но как его вынести отсюда?

— Не нужно этого стесняться, детектив Рид, — продолжает упорствовать Коннор, когда он тыкает в самую затёртую кнопку на кофемашине, получая на выходе эспрессо, которым можно пытать людей с точки зрения Гэвина. И не то чтобы он был мазохистом, но идти до кофейни в обеденный перерыв уже совсем дебилизм, учитывая то, что поесть тогда он не успеет вовсе. — Страх — это естественная реакция организма на возможность получения физических травм.

— Господи, да как же ты меня достал! — рычит Гэвин, поворачиваясь лицом к лицу андроида и не сдерживая клокочущего внутри гнева. — Я не струсил! Не струсил, ясно тебе?! Я ничего не боюсь, и я хочу чтобы ты это усвоил, долбанное ты детище кофеварки с электрошокером!

— Ничего не боитесь? — мягкая улыбка, которая выглядит такой язвительной и, вместе с тем такой обаятельной ложится на губы Коннора как влитая. И если андроиды берут всё от своих не-владельцев, тогда не стоит удивляться тому, что следующим он слышит полное уничижительного сомнения. — Сильно сомневаюсь в этом, детектив. Вам, например, никогда не хватит духу признать, что андроиды вам глубоко не так ненавистны, как вы хотите показать. Даже поняв это, вы струсите, но не признаетесь.

— Ах не хватит?! — взвивается Гэвин, и цепляет зарвавшегося напарника за загривок и заставляет наклониться к себе, притягивает уверенным, сильным жестом и целует коротко, уверенно вжимая явно растерявшегося Коннора в свои губы и удивляясь его реакции, словно тот совсем не ожидал того, что он может сделать нечто подобное.

— Убедился, что я не струсил? — фыркает он, отпуская напарника, когда кофеварка издаёт звуковой сигнал, обозначающий что его дерьмовый кофе готов, и гордо удаляется, раздумывая снова о том, почему Коннор впал в ступор, когда он сам притянул его для поцелуя. Он что, думает, что Гэвин до сих пор ненавидит андроидов?

Разве они не прояснили этот вопрос тогда, с сигаретами?


	6. Drooling

Шрамов Коннор видел всяких и много, но один, едва заметный, теряющийся в огромном количестве расположенных на коже детектива привлекает его внимание особенно. Шрам от серёжки на мочке уха, который выглядит как точка. 

Наверняка, прокол уже давным-давно зарос, но когда его система воспроизводит возможный вид серьги в ухе действующего детектива, то его попросту клинит. В самом прямом смысле этого слова — он впадает в ступор, подчиняясь баннеру, предупреждающему о возможной перегрузке и таращится на крохотную точку на мочке, словно все системы уже пришли в негодность.

И, сказать по правде, он полагает, что кроме этого его ничего не удивит, ничто не заставит так таращиться на напарника, пока он случайно не застаёт переодевающегося в домашнее Гэвина.

На том уже натянуты спортивные штаны, и он стягивает со спины свою излюбленную кофту, затёртую в нескольких местах, но по-прежнему чистую. Коннор знает, таких у детектива три, потому что они не могут нормально пережить его работу, и время от времени ту, которую случайно прострелят, испачкают в обычной крови или порежут он меняет на другую, такую же. Но сейчас его внимание привлекает не кофта, и даже не обнажившаяся покатая спина с выпирающими на ней позвонками и буграми мышц, а руки, на которых видны вздутые вены, проступающие через кожу, словно толстые провода.

«Высокое давление», — отмечает система, когда Коннор таращится на него, приоткрыв рот и просто не в силах отвести взгляда, даже когда тот замечает неприлично пристальный взгляд, и подходит к нему вплотную, пробуя позвать то прозвищами, то по имени, но Коннор никак не может отвести заворожённого взгляда, от увитых венами рук, даже когда по краешку его губ скользят мягкие подушечки пальцев, собирая потёкший анализирующий раствор, и взгляд напарника становится снисходительным, но мягким.

— А я смотрю, ты открыл для себя новое увлечение, — наконец-то достукивается он до голоса Коннора и тот смаргивает.

— Что? — спрашивает он, стараясь скрыть смущение, пускай системы и оповещают о том, что у него слишком сильно пульсирует охлаждающая жидкость под скином щёк.

— Ты пускаешь слюни, глядя на мои руки, — хмыкает Гэвин, кивая на одну из конечностей, между пальцами которой он растирает собранный раствор, — кажется, ты уже совсем очеловечился.

Их взгляды встречаются на несколько секунд, прежде, чем Коннор проводит кончиками пальцев по нежной коже одного из запястьев, и, глядя на то, как расширяются глаза человека, говорит совсем тихо:

— Как и вы, детектив.


	7. Exhausted

Как так случается, Гэвин не знает. Просто иногда, ему нравится передёрнуть, окей? И он в своём праве делать, что хочет и когда хочет, пока он в своей квартире и на законном выходном, так? 

И Коннору не нужен сон, поэтому напарник занимается чем-то на кухне, и его вообще не волнует, чем именно, потому что проснувшись со стояком, он решает, ну, а почему бы и да, и скользит медленно по плоти под одеялом ладонью, лаская себя медленно и нежно, даже на редкость неторопливо.

И всё идёт хорошо, пока тень андроида не ложится на одеяло, заставляя несколько отвлечься от приятного времепровождения. Несколько — это значит сжать член у основания, когда они смотрят друг на друга, чтобы не то не упустить возбуждение, не то не дать себе кончить, поскольку оба варианта вероятны.

Его ладонь скользит по рёбрам и животу медленно, пока он, замерев, смотрит в лицо необычно молчаливого соседа по комнате, который смотрит так, словно хочет его выебать. Может и хочет — Гэвин не спрашивал. Они вообще не говорят об этом, только целуются как оголтелые каждый раз в курилке, касаются друг друга дольше, чем нужно, да пробегаются пальцами по выступающим венам, но больше ничего. Ничего такого, чтобы сказать наверняка — если он сейчас поманит Коннора пальцем, усмехаясь и глядя в глаза — тот пойдёт, а не отвернётся и не скроется в дверном проёме.

Рука на животе цепляется за старые, привычные шрамы, там где кожа в местах стыков стала особенно чувствительной, а ладонь снова принимается скользить по члену, когда Гэвин спинывает мешающееся одеяло.

Карие глаза прожигают его, и даже кажется, что у Коннора сейчас кровь потечёт носом, но ничего подобного его системой не предусмотрено, поэтому, когда Гэвин уже из чистого интереса толкается в кулак, чуть подкидывая бёдра, его просто ломает от пристального, тщательно изучающего его взгляда. Он держится, держится просто чтобы узнать — что нужно сделать, чтобы напарник «оттаял», и сделал хоть что-то, качнулся туда или обратно, чтобы уже, наконец, навсегда решил для себя, кто они — просто неприятели, которые должны жить и работать вместе, или любовники, которые прикроют друг друга от любой опасности.

В голове совсем пусто, и изображаемое Гэвином порно становится куда человечнее. Ладонь двигается на члене быстрее, а пальцы на ногах поджимаются от близости. Вот-вот, сейчас, не сводя с него взгляда, ещё чуть-чуть, ещё самую малость, пока не выпотрошат душу, измучивая тело. Он кончает, зажмурившись, спускает в ладонь и откидывается обратно, стараясь отдышаться, и чувствуя беспредельную усталость в каждой конечности.

И в душе тоже, потому что, когда он открывает глаза Коннора в комнате нет.


	8. Star

Раскинув руки и ноги, словно морская звезда, Гэвин смотрит вверх, прямо в небо и не моргает. Липкое чувство скручивает нежное переплетение между трубками, подходящее к насосу, заставляя Коннора снова ощутить ужас. Ужас от того, что его напарник — мёртв. 

Окончательно и бесповоротно, и уже никакой Киберлайф не вернёт его к жизни, когда под холодным апрельским дождём тот лежит, раскинувшись на земле и всё смотрит, смотрит, смотрит…

— Гэвин, — шепчет он, двигаясь вперёд осторожно, аккуратно, словно боясь наступить на одну из конечностей «звезды», словно от этого может вообще хоть как-нибудь стать хуже. — Гэвин!

Шёпот срывается на протяжный крик, и система выдаёт пачку ошибок, одновременно глушащих со всех сторон, когда Коннор склоняется над звездой и чувствует крепкую хватку на своей руке и сильный удар по щеке.

Что?

Симуляция рушится прямо перед глазами. Он не строил её — оказался в ней, когда система ушла в энергосбережение, продолжая просчитывать возможные последствия сегодняшнего дела. После того, как он сбежал, не выдерживая одновременного напора ошибок и предупреждений, зная, что увиденное им в живую порно-представление, устроенное детективом отпечатается в системе визуальных приводов, и не даст покоя напоминая тот ужас, с которым он столкнётся поняв, что расценил этот порыв неверно, они совсем перестали общаться. Разговоры, прикосновения, взаимодействие на всех уровнях — всё прекратилось, оставляя Коннора вне этой социальной жизни одного.

Но сегодня, когда детектив оказавшись на крыше, опасно балансировал на самом краешке, готовый сорваться вниз до того, как Коннор успел схватить его за руку, его перемкнуло мыслью — звезда. Если бы тот упал, он лежал бы внизу, как звезда. Холодная, раскинувшаяся и мокрая, от капель апрельского дождя.

Они смотрят друг на друга, касаясь второй раз за день, и на этот раз молчание затягивается, когда андроид осознаёт, что его прижимают к сильному, уверенному телу, гладя промеж лопаток так, словно это и правда может успокоить искусственно созданного человека. И это успокаивает.

— Дыши глубже, жестянка, — бормочет Гэвин и звуки его голоса отдаются в корпусе андроида, а мягкие интонации заставляют кошмар отступить.

Возможно, в другой раз он не увидит раскинувшегося на земле человека, глядящего в высокое небо бессмысленным взором. Возможно, он увидит его, раскинувшегося лениво на кровати, и глядящего только на него.

Хотелось бы.


	9. Precious

Ничего не становится лучше со временем, кроме вина, искусства и счёта в надёжном банке под хороший процент. И уж конечно отношения со временем не становятся лучше или крепче, но понимание определённо возрастает, по крайней мере между ним и Коннором.

Тот, как и подобает шагнувшему в подростковый период андроиду готов задирать в ответ, но даже не думал, что всё может шагнуть дальше, и оказался беззащитен перед этим. Он испугался — Гэвин это понял, кажется, даже раньше, чем его пластиковый напарник, но он даже не собирается пояснять что с этим стоит делать, потому что он ценит то, что образовалось между ними вместо взаимных подколок.

Доверие.

— Ты идиот, — фыркает он, когда они в участке и закатывает глаза, сложив руки на груди, когда Коннор в очередной раз забирает у него сигарету.

— Да, — соглашается он, словно не было между ними никакого напряжения в последнее время, — и вы цените меня именно за это, детектив.

— С чего ты вообще взял что я тебя ценю? — удивляется Гэвин, отворачиваясь.

Они разыгрывают эту пьесу как по нотам, словно и не знают вовсе, что он и правда ценит то, что во время особенных приступов Коннор не отходит от него, всегда делая так, чтобы ему стало легче. И что он сам не обнимает своего пластикового болвана, когда тот уходит время от времени в какой-то неправильный режим энергосбережения, из которого он вываливается снова и снова повторяя его, Гэвина, имя.

— Интуиция, детектив, — тонко улыбается ему Коннор, и Гэвин ухмыляется в ответ, доставая ещё одну из пачки, прежде, чем его руку перехватывают, вынимая из пальцев и сигарету и саму пачку, и отправляя их в мусорный бак.

— Эй, консерва! Ты не слишком ли много на себя берёшь?! Думаешь, если ты стоишь как золотой прииск то тебе можно всё?! — рычит недовольный самим фактом того, что кто-то решает за него Гэвин, и получает ещё одну из вежливых улыбок своего напарника, которая оседает теплом в груди.

— Нет, детектив Рид, — с явным чувством собственного превосходства отвечает он, — но я думаю, что вы слишком высоко цените наше товарищеские отношения, чтобы подвергнуть их риску из-за какой-то никотиновой зависимости.

Засранец, конечно, знает, что он по-настоящему ценит именно его. Его самого, такого неопытного и хрупкого в делах человеческих отношений, что он готов даже пожертвовать любимой привычкой ради того, чтобы андроиду было спокойнее.

— Конечно нет, — фыркает он, зная, что на сканерах Коннора отобразится его ложь, — я ничего не ценю больше собственного уединения, тостер. И ты его нарушаешь даже на работе.

В участке он врёт все увереннее и увереннее, звуча так, что никто бы не догадался об их непростых отношениях с Коннором.

Разве что по полной иронии улыбки его андроида можно догадаться о том, что их отношения выходят за рамки обычного. И слово «ценит» едва ли сумеет их описать.


	10. Flowing

Выбритый до белизны детектив Рид выглядит необычно. Коннор готов признать, что он даже рад этому, потому что щеки, лишённые вечного серого налёта щетины выглядят такими гладкими, что всё, о чём он может думать — желание прикоснуться, скользнуть кончиками пальцев по коже и убедиться в том, что это не сон и ему это не кажется.

Гладко выбритый Гэвин — не шутка ли? И главное по какому поводу такая жертва?

— Проверка приезжает, — пожимает плечами напарник, кажется, впервые за всё время, которое они живут вместе прикасаясь к утюгу.

Управляется он им, впрочем, хорошо, по крайней мере сносно, на взгляд Коннора, но тот никак не может перестать таращиться на его щёки. — Ой, да перестань, господи. Словно маленький, а.

Под этим мнимым недовольством скрывается детская радость, тщательно скрываемая ото всех, и такая очевидная для самого Коннора. Гэвину приятно внимание, а Коннору приятно скользнуть кончиками чувствительных сенсоров по девственно-нежной щеке, и представить себе каким был Гэвин лет двадцать назад, в свои шестнадцать, до того, как у него активизировался рост растительности на лице.

Зрелище, которое он себе представляет такое трогательное, что он не в силах удержаться касается его щеки губами, заставляя человека наехать на свои пальцы краем утюга и снова обжечься.

— Чёрт побери, Коннор! — рычит тот по звериному, одновременно отстраняясь и отпихивая горячий прибор.

Взглядом, которым одаривает его напарник в средние века можно было точно жечь ведьм, но не андроида, который продолжает скользить пальцами и всей ладонью по гладкой щеке, словно заворожённый.

— Больше никогда не буду бриться, — шипит Гэвин, когда Коннор слишком увлекается, и тот загоняет его в угол, и, к удивлению Коннора, делает один жест, который заставляет насос, качающий охлаждающую жидкость сбиться с привычного ритма.

Он ластится к его руке, словно кот и Коннор впадает в ступор.Пожалуй, для того, чтобы запомнить детектива гладко выбритым у него есть немного больше, чем одна причина.

Лукавый взгляд голубых глаз дополняет общую картину, вместе с самодовольной ухмылкой.

— Конечно, будешь, — растерянно отвечает Коннор, соскальзывая пальцами по кадыку и шее, заставляя человека замереть напротив, пока он наслаждается необычайной гладкостью столько, сколько Гэвин наслаждается неторопливой, осторожной лаской, которой одаривают его шею.

И они оба знают, что это так.


	11. Cruel

В какой-то момент это начинает переходить все границы. Дикая ярость, которая накатывает на Гэвина, когда кто-то трогает что-то его. Плохо присваивать людей. Присваивать андроидов вообще нельзя, потому что эти манекены получили свободу и права, и всё прочее, но его кроет, когда ёбанный Хэнк касается того, что он считает своим.

Да, они друзья, да, они встретились раньше, да, этот уебанский старикан был когда-то его собственным наставником. Вот только все заслуги, которые только мог получить Андерсон в его глазах испаряются перед невероятной яростью, когда тот приходит в участок и обнимает его андроида.

Его. Пускай они напарники. Пускай они временно живут вместе. Пускай…

— Ты возвращаться не собираешься, — негромко спрашивает Хэнк и Гэвин замирает от вопроса. Ему жизненно необходимо, чтобы каждая сволочь в участке заткнулась и дала ему расслышать ответ Коннора, когда тот чуть пожимает плечами. — Нельзя же жить с нашим детективом-засранцем вечно.

— Действительно, Андерсон, — фыркает он, подаваясь опаляющей изнутри ярости и говоря достаточно медленно и лениво, чтобы казаться самоуверенным со стороны. — Забери уже от меня своего пластикового болвана, а то жить мешает.

Их взгляды встречаются и Гэвину хочется вмазать Хэнку и посильнее, и для него не секрет, что бывший лейтенант хочет сделать ровно то же самое. Потому что они всё ещё понимают друг друга слишком хорошо, хотя кто бы мог подумать, что очень тайный роман тринадцатилетней давности может нести такие последствия.

Внутри всё клокочет, и Гэвин лютует изнутри, пытаясь сдержаться, становясь только язвительнее, грубее от этого. И им обоим очевидно, что сейчас он не настолько уверен и защищён как пытается казаться. Особенно, когда он скалит верхние клыки в мерзкой ухмылке, подходя ближе.

Коннор выглядит так, словно у него ещё девиация не прошла. Так, словно он не выцеплял Гэвина по всем тёмным уголкам участка, отнимая у него сигареты и моя мозг тем, что тот пытается загнать себя в могилу. Он отстранён, спокоен, когда смотрит на Гэвина, и мягкая улыбка касается его лица только тогда, когда он переводит взгляд на Андерсона.

«А вот это уже жестоко», — проносится в голове Гэвина со скоростью пули, но, когда стоящий рядом андроид едва ощутимо касается тонкой кожи на одном из запястий, необузданная ярость, злость, неуверенность отходят на второй план. Так, словно ему только что пообещали никуда не уходить.

— Детектив Рид по-прежнему несносен и всё так же нуждается в присмотре, — рапортует он, и только мягкое касание, оседающее на коже не даёт Гэвину снова сорваться в свирепость. — Капитан Фаулер подтвердит.

— Этот засранец всегда таким будет, — фыркает Хэнк и его снова начинает срывать. — Ты что с ним, до конца жизни собираешься жить, пытаясь исправить неисправимое?

Гэвину одновременно хочется знать ответ и нет. Не потому, что он боится, что прилипчивый андроид никогда не съедет, а потому, что боится что да. Что тот опомнится, с кем делит жилплощадь и решит, что стабильное состояние человека достаточный повод, чтобы оставить его одного.

Тот не отвечает, только пожимает плечами, одаривая Хэнка полной смирения улыбкой, и сжимает пальцы на запястье, и это единственная причина, почему того не срывает.


	12. Whale

— А теперь вы готовы признать мою безоговорочную победу, детектив? — мягко интересуется Коннор, прижимая напарника к полу.

Они распластаны друг на друге, и лежат слишком тесно, слишком близко. Борьба — контактный вид спорта, но Коннор особенно не придаёт этому значения до тех пор, пока не чувствует, как сокращаются чужие мышцы под собственными руками, когда человек делает попытку выбраться.

— Хрена…с два… — хрипит придавленный Гэвин под ним, пытаясь сбросить андроида с себя, но Коннор держит его слишком крепко, чтобы оставить хоть малейший шанс.

Все необходимые упражнения для переэкзаменовки детектива они уже проделали, и это — просто весёлый способ убить время. По крайней мере так было задумано, пока детектив Рид не вошёл во вкус, и не оказался зажатым между полом и телом андроида.

— Как скажете, детектив, — соглашается Коннор, хмыкая, и, определённо забавляясь ситуацией, поскольку все его системы анализа не находят ни единого шанса для человека выбраться из применённого захвата, — но если вы вдруг передумаете и признаете, что я победил, то просто попросите вас отпустить.

— Нет уж…болван… — хрипит Гэвин и снова совершает странные телодвижения.

Они слишком тесно, и соприкоснулись бы кожей с кожей, если бы только их не разделяла одежда. От этой мысли щёки Коннора бледнеют. А синевой наливаются от уверенности, что эта поза — распластанный человек прямо под ним, с ногой пропихнутой между чужих колен и с легкостью удерживаемыми над головой запястьями, пока предплечье другой руки удерживает его за шею — была бы невероятно горячей, если бы дело происходило не в спортивном зале при полицейском участке, а на кровати в их квартире.

Возможно, Гэвин думает о том же самом, поскольку пытается сдвинуть бёдра так, чтобы он не почувствовал своим бедром чужого, наливающегося напряжением члена. Человек тоже краснеет, и по началу Коннор думает, что он слишком сильно давит предплечьем, только спустя секунду сопоставляя два простых факта и встаёт перед нравственным выбором — отодвинуться, и дать человеку уйти разбираться с этой проблемой, или сделать вид, что ничего не чувствует, а прилив охлаждающей жидкости к щекам это просто результат слишком активной работы насоса.

— П…пусти, — шипит Гэвин, выглядя смущенным донельзя, и Коннор замирает, глядя на отводящего глаза напарника.

В груди становится тесно и тяжело дышать, и Коннор не уверен в том, что так и должно быть, если в захвате не он, но чувство не проходит и после того, как они отстраняются.

Сжимает каждый раз, когда он вспоминает свою однозначную, неоспоримую победу.


	13. Guarded

Доверие между напарниками — штука сложная, но Гэвин знает, что Коннор его защитит. У его напарника 80% тела съемные или меняющиеся, а оставшиеся уходят на плату памяти, без которой его уже не восстановить. 

Но что такое 20%, верно? Какова вероятность, что пуля попадёт именно туда, куда не должна, навсегда лишая его возможности задирать его пластиковое ведро, прятаться от него, чтобы выкурить очередную особенно сладкую сигарету, хотя бы в пару затяжек или ныть, чтобы они заказали пиццу, а не приходилось ждать, пока загрузивший в базу данных андроид приготовит что-нибудь из кулинарных шедевров, рецепты которых пополнили его память.

Когда он видит ствол направленный на Коннора, он вообще не думает о вероятности один к пяти. И даже о вероятности к пятидесяти не думает, учитывая размер платы, которая расположена в прикрытой скином голове.

В голове нет мыслей, потому что там только инстинкт — своё надо защитить. Обжигающая боль так и не стала привычной, и она прожигает дыру где-то в предплечье, когда он сваливает напарника на пол, чувствуя, что правая рука отнимается от боли.

— Гэвин! — вскрикивает Коннор, впервые назвав его по имени, и он отмахивается, в духе, нормально, пытаясь достать из ослабших пальцев пистолет левой рукой.

До того, как ему это удаётся, Коннор поднимает его руку и нажимает на курок, целясь в убегающего идиота. В патроннике у преступника оставалась только одна пуля, а вступать в рукопашную с полицейским-андроидом тот отчего-то не захотел.

«Хорошо упал», — думает Гэвин, стараясь отвлечься от боли в предплечье, и цепляясь левой рукой за стремительно пропитывающуюся кровью ткань, пытаясь найти где передавить, чтобы из него не хлестало как из пожарного гидранта.

— Зачем ты полез? — спрашивает его Коннор, отводя руку и пережимая как раз там, где надо, пока они ждут парамедиков. — Он не задел бы меня. Я был защищён.

Диод мигает жёлтым, потом красным, и Гэвин слабо усмехается, скользя по нему пальцами. Его игрушечный напарник научился врать с каменным лицом, но диод по-прежнему его выдаёт. Они оба знают, что если бы он не вмешался, то карта памяти андроида стала бы кремниевой крошкой перемешанной с охлаждающей жидкостью на асфальте.

— Да, — соглашается Гэвин, чуть кивая, — я сам тебя защищал.

Когда на место прибывают медики, сознание уже уплывает от Гэвина, но он чувствует лёгкость и невесомость такую, словно он ничего не весит. Кто из них кого защищает на самом деле — больной вопрос, который они будут решать позже.

И, возможно, не только в больнице.


	14. Clock

Спроси Коннора кто-то полгода назад каким он хочет видеть своего напарника, он бы описал спокойного человека, профи в своём деле, умеющим договариваться с людьми и преисполненного благостного спокойствия. 

Спроси его кто-то о том же сейчас, он бы не задумываясь ответил — Гэвин Рид. И, пускай у человека нет ни одного перечисленного качества, кроме, пожалуй, профессионализма, но сейчас сложно представить себе кого-то более подходящего на роль его напарника, чем детектива.

В допросной яркий свет, от которого даже Коннору неприятно, и он не знает, каково двум людям в помещении, но градус напряжения явно растёт. Они разыгрывают «доброго» и «злого» полицейского перед подозреваемым.

— Ну что, сучонок, ты думал что не попадёшься нам, да?! Думал концы в воду и вот уже ты на Мальдивах и тамошнее правительство тебя не выдаст? — рычит Гэвин, сидя на столе прямо напротив преступника. И Коннор надеется, что детектив побережёт недавно зажившее плечо, на котором совсем свежий розовый шрам, которого ему до безумия хочется коснуться губами, но не слишком.

Разница в изображающем гнев и саркастичную злость и действительно впадающем в ярость Гэвине Риде в том, что первого не существует в принципе, и поэтому Коннору приходится взять дело под свой контроль.

— Не нужно так, детектив. В конце концов, он мог попросту не знать, что его использовали в тёмную, и ваше обещание тюремных казематов сроком на десять лет это явный перебор. Если мистер Нарренс нам сейчас всё расскажет, думаю, он получит не больше трёх лет, а на помилование сможет подать уже через полтора.

— Перестаньте, детектив, — лениво бросает Нарренс, совершенно зря полагая, что если его вообще допрашивают, то на него ничего нет. Просто Гэвин не любит возиться с судами и предпочитает признания, только и всего. — Это всего лишь андроиды. Они как конструкторы, дорогие, без сомнения, но знаете, за правую руку вашего можно купить себе неплохой телефон. А за его центральный процессор и вовсе дом в центре Детройта. Они лишь дорогие куклы, и нет ничего в том, чтобы забирать не нужное. Они же, блять, даже не живые!

Остановить подозреваемого до того, как тот наговорит чего-нибудь ещё Коннор не успевает, потому что напарник делает один, едва уловимый жест, впечатывающий лицо подозреваемого в стол и ломая тому носовой хрящ под дикий крик, оглашающий только звуконепроницаемую допросную.

— В следующий раз, это будет больше, чем один удар, — тихо, но раскатисто выдаёт Гэвин, склонившись к Нарренсу, глядя в глаза Коннору. Тот затирает едва заметный инцидент с камеры, выводя короткий аппаратный сбой на едва заметный момент удара, а Гэвин уже протягивает преступнику платок, не сводя взгляда с его лица, и, очевидно, снова беря себя в руки.

Коннор не говорит о том, что ему приятно то, что детектив Рид защищает его. Он просто бережно сохраняет этот инцидент с другими в папочку, чтобы пересмотреть его ещё несколько раз.


	15. Weak

Каждый андроид рассчитан примерно на две человеческие жизни — об этом заявляет реклама Киберлайфа со всех сторон, и Гэвин не то чтобы верит рекламщикам, но не было ещё ни одного случая деактивации андроида по причине севшей «батарейки». 

Просто не было — их никто никогда не фиксировал, потому что андроиды никогда не умирают от этого. Им пробивают насос, вынимают центральный процессор, мешают в хлам кремниевые мозги, но они никогда не «деактивируются по причине недостаточной мощности центрального процессора».

И, когда Гэвин получает этот ответ от замеревшего из-за обновлений Коннора ему становится по-настоящему страшно. Недостаточная мощность — это не то, чему можно пойти и набить рожу, окей? Ему хочется подхватить игрушечного напарника на руки и унести в башню Киберлайфа, заставляя всех и каждого сделать всё, чтобы исправить эту ситуацию.

Сердце проваливается куда-то в пятки, когда андроид замирает и Гэвин рассматривает его так близко, как только может.

— Хэй? Хэй, чувак? — бормочет он, встряхивая Коннора за плечи, словно это поможет ему завестись, словно престарелому компьютеру или антикварному телевизору, которого надо дать по боковой стенке, чтобы лампа встала на правильное место и кинескоп снова заработал.

— Коннор? — повторяет он, ещё раз проворачивая то же самое и напряжённо вглядываясь в лицо и ища какие-то изменения, вот только сравнить особенно нечего.

Светлая кожа и россыпь родинок на лице, прикрытые глаза с длинными ресницами и широкие брови. Пожалуй, он никогда больше и не видел Коннора так близко, кроме как в моменты поцелуев. Только когда Коннор, отняв очередную сигарету накрывает его губы своими, Гэвин глаза прикрывает, концентрируясь на тактильных ощущениях, и не смотрит на лицо перед ним. Зато сейчас, пока внутри горячая мольба, чтобы Коннор «отвис», и готов поискать кнопку перезапуска вручную, лишь бы это помогло, у него есть время хорошенько рассмотреть застывшего посреди полупустого, в ночную смену, участка напарника.

— Чёрт, ну же, Коннор, ну, — шепчет Гэвина, снова сотрясая андроида за плечи, но тот не открывает глаз.

«Не хорошо. Пиздецки, пиздецки не хорошо», — паника в голове нарастает, и нехорошая мысль о том, чтобы потрясти кремниевый манекен ещё, чтобы тот, наконец, начал функционировать нормально не оставляет его. Словно это поможет!

— Системные обновления завершены, — пространно отзывается голос Коннора и у Гэвина отлегает от сердца, и одновременно накатывает слабость, словно он только что разгружал вагоны, а не пытался привести в чувство остановившегося на середине движения напарника.

Длинные ресницы вздрагивают, прежде, чем карие глаза распахиваются и встречаются недоумлённым взглядом с Гэвином, который опирается о покатые плечи, просто чтобы не упасть от накатившей слабости.

— Детектив? Вы в порядке? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Коннор, и Гэвин кивает.

— Тебя переживу, жестянка, — усмехается он, прежде, чем взять себя в руки и дойти до стула, чтобы упасть в него.

Хорошо, что о его слабости Коннор не узнает. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока не вздумает снова обновляться под предлогом «недостаточной мощности процессора».


	16. Angular

Мосластый — единственное слово, которое приходит в голову Коннору, когда однажды он обнаруживает фотографию Гэвина двадцатилетней давности. Можно было бы выбрать любое другое слово — милый, нескладный, растрёпа, просто какое угодно, но это единственное, что ему приходит в голову, при взгляде на тощего паренька шестнадцати лет, который ещё не обзавёлся своим знаменитым шрамом, глядящего на него с задорным вызовом с фотокарточки.

При других обстоятельствах Коннор бы выбрал слово «нескладный», потому что юный Гэвин выглядит так, словно состоит из одних углов — острые ключицы, выпирающие скулы, и даже выпирающие из-под верхней губы клыки — всё это выглядит так, словно его только тронь и порежешься, если, конечно, обладатель всего этого добра раньше не откусит тебе руку по самый локоть.

Они живут вместе уже столько времени, и странно, что он вообще увидел это фото только сейчас. Убранное на одну из верхних полок, оно затолкнуто между справочной литературой для экзаменов на детектива и устаревшими уголовными кодексами. Всё покрыто толстым слоем пыли, не оставляющем сомнений в том, что человек не прикасался к этим вещам примерно с тех самых пор, когда получил повышение, а может быть даже и раньше.

Коннор проигрывает обратную сторону фотографии, считывая подпись на белом фоне: «с повышением, засранец» и размашистую роспись Элайджи Камски. Следом за этим фото проигрывается ещё одно — получение значка детектива, и Гэвин Рид в форме. Подписи нет, но Коннору это не важно — важно то, что со времени, когда было сделано это фото, детектив стал выглядеть куда лучше сложенным. И то, что Коннор чувствует поднимающуюся внутри волну жара при виде напарника в форме.

— Ну, ты где там застрял? — фыркает Гэвин, вваливаясь в комнату и на ходу натягивая на себя штаны.

В голове проигрывается то, как человек ласкал себя напоказ, и андроид уверен сейчас только в одном — окажись он сейчас в той же ситуации, что и три месяца назад, он бы ни за что не ушёл.

На Гэвине нет футболки и его шрамы, которые снова привлекают взгляд, заставляя беззастенчиво таращится на неровности кожи особенно отчётливо видны после горячего душа, который принимал несколькими минутами ранее напарник.

Их взгляды пересекаются, и Коннор не может сделать с собой ничего. Шаг, второй, третий, чтобы коснуться чувствительного тепла самыми кончиками анализирующих текстуры подушечек.

Голубые глаза темнеют из-за расширяющихся зрачком, и Коннор накрывает чужие губы своими, не сводя взгляда с лица и касаясь тонких запястий — единственного, что осталось неизменным от угловатого подростка, который взирал на всех с чувством тотального превосходства с фотографии.

Под обеими кистями он чувствует напряжение рудиментарной, отсутствующей у большинства людей длинной ладонной мышцы и трогает места напряжений большими пальцами, ловя то, как закрываются от удовольствия глаза и расслабляется от прикосновений человек.

Как же зря он всё-таки тогда ушёл, думает Коннор, делая шаг ближе к напарнику, и соприкасаясь тонкой рубашкой с оголённой кожей на груди. Запястья под большими пальцами снова напрягаются, и горячий — единственное слово, которое приходит в голову теперь.


	17. Swollen

Уловить что именно произошло между ними попросту невозможно, но Гэвин чувствует, как они идут на сближение. Да, после того раза их раскинуло словно два полюса, и всё из-за того что он поторопился, поспешил, не подумал о том, как всё происходящее может воспринимать в целом ещё толком и не сформировавшаяся личность девиантнувшегося андроида. 

И всё же, они налаживали эту связь так или иначе — совместное проживание, шутки, работа. Забота, как бы странно это ни звучало. Всё это, словно крохотные шаги перед тем, как Коннор делает рывок. Он не ищет причину, не оправдывает желание, не отводит взгляда, пытаясь — вообще ничего из этого.

Признаёт ли его тостер то, что между ними есть что-то? Есть что-то самую малость большее, чем просто товарищеские чувства. И распирает ли его это тепло, перетекающее в жар изнутри, пробегающийся по венам у человека и по трубкам андроида. И чувствует ли он это вообще? Столько вопросов из-за разницы восприятия миром между человеком и андроидом, что Гэвину искренне жаль всех тех, кто увлекается ксенофилией.

Пальцы Коннора всё чаще смыкаются у него на запястье, пробегают по щекам, особенно задерживаясь, если он только что побрился, скользят по рёбрам, отыскивая каждый шрам. Его игрушечный детектив не отводит взгляда, смотрит прямо в глаза, и Гэвин отвечает тем же, позволяя жару наливаться в груди так, что он, кажется, вот-вот проломит грудную клетку. Даже если это короткое касание в участке, пока он ждёт, что сварится кофе. Даже если это мимолётное скольжение пальцев по запястью, когда Коннор передаёт ему рабочий планшет, чтобы он поставил свою подпись. Даже если это обжигающее дыхание на крае уха, от которого сердце сбивается с привычного ритма. Впрочем, в последнем случае, он всё-таки закрывает глаза.

— Детектив, — мягко говорит Коннор, когда они в участке, и он едва сдерживает себя от того, чтобы застонать. То, что Гэвин не краснеет такой плюс, что он не знает кого нужно поблагодарить за подобную выдержку, — нам нужно допросить подозреваемого.

«К чёрту этого идиота», — думает Гэвин, с трудом заставляя себя взять себя в руки, и справиться с распирающим грудь желанием вдавить Коннора в ближайший стеллаж и вжаться, смывая едва заметные касания настоящими, полноценными.

Но этого не последует. Человек уже прокололся один раз. К чёрту. Пусть теперь андроид ведёт в их отношениях, если можно назвать это так.

— Идём, — соглашается он, кивая и чувствуя внезапное, скользящее касание губ на шее и прикосновение к животу через слой ткани футболки и толстовки. Он замирает и быстро оборачивается, но Коннор уходит, сделав вид, что ничего не было.

Расползающееся внутри чувство снова ломает его рёбра.


	18. Bottle

Нельзя сказать, что Коннор никогда не видел пьяных людей, потому что, ради всего святого, его первым напарником был Хэнк! И у Хэнка есть проблемы с алкоголем, в отличие от детектива Рида, у которого проблем с алкоголем никаких. Никаких проблем, пока Гэвин пьёт пиво, сидя в баре и сам возвращается домой на своих двоих. Так что пьяных людей Коннор точно видел.

Пьяного Гэвина Рида — нет.

Для него откровение, что выпивший Гэвин становится совсем другим, против того, каким он привык видеть напарника за проведённые вместе месяцы. Ему всегда казалось, что лишившийся тормозов Гэвин будет лезть в бутылку, искать с кем бы схлестнуться и начистить морду, а не уткнётся носом ему в шею, прижимаясь и бормоча:

— Я так перепил, Кон…

— Вас не тошнит? — тихо спрашивает он, у льнущего к нему человека, придерживая того под спину, скользя ладонью вниз, когда тот опасно покачивается.

Невнятное бурчание определённо призвано опровергнуть вероятность тошноты, и Коннор заказывает такси через внутреннюю систему, потихоньку отходя с человеком от барной стойки. Он даже не заметил, когда Гэвин успел выпить столько, что его так унесло, и теперь ему придётся иметь дело с покрасневшим от алкоголя, вжимающимся в него всем телом детективом.

И Коннор ничуть не против. Это лучше, чем приводить в себя Хэнка, хотя, тот не прижимался к нему так тесно, до внутреннего сбоя горячо никогда, и никогда не поднимал совершенно пьяные голубые глаза с самым несчастным выражением лица, которое просто срывает андроида снова. Он снова целует Гэвина, прижимая к себе и анализирует слюну на заднем плане.

Нельзя сказать, что его удивило наличие виски на вкусовых рецепторах, но разве Гэвин вообще пьёт крепкие напитки?

«Нет», — фыркает в его голове воспоминание Гэвина на корпоративе в полиции, когда тому предложили виски.

«Видимо, он и сам знает о своих проблемах» — догадывается андроид, продолжая вылизывать влажный, расслабленный и необычно податливый рот.

Можно было бы подумать, что Гэвин будет напористым, когда напьётся, а не позволит собой командовать, но всё случается иначе, чем могло бы показаться со стороны.

«Такси ждёт», — оповещает его система, и когда Коннор отрывается от мягких, немного обветренных губ, его просто сжимает внутри от протестующего, недовольного стона.

— Дома, Гэвин, — нежно говорит он, и получает невнятный кивок, когда человек позволяет себя увести к такси.

Они снова целуются, потому что в закрытой управляемой автоматически машиной никого нет, хотя, Коннор подозревает, что если бы там кто-нибудь и был, то едва ли бы их это остановило, ведь у Гэвина вообще нет смущения, а ему самому плевать, если их кто-то увидит. Именно поэтому, они страстно целуются, когда стоят в лифте, и прижимаются друг к другу тесно, пока Коннор отпирает дверь.

И совсем не страшно, что когда они вместе падают на кровать, человек почти сразу отключается.


	19. Scorched

Во рту — долбанная пустыня. Кажется, что он просто высох, его выжгло палящим солнцем, навсегда лишая живительной влаги, и говорить Гэвин не сможет никогда. А ещё он не сможет думать и нормально функционировать, потому что голова гудит изнутри, а мысли таскает по выжженой земле, словно перекати-поле, которому не за что зацепиться. И ветер свистит.

— Воды? — мягко, тихо предлагает ему ангел, спустившийся с небес, когда Гэвин приоткрывает один глаз.

За спиной человека яркий свет, что только убеждает его в том, что перед ним создание неземное, и он кивает совсем слабо, боясь, что внутренняя тишина может заполниться гонгом воспоминаний, если он склонит её чуть сильнее.

Соломинка касается его губ и Гэвин втягивает жидкость. Это — не вода, не сразу доходит до него. Вода с похмелья — мерзкая, безвкусная, и ей ничем не утолить сухость, которая главенствует во рту. Что-то лимонное, с приятным привкусом, но жидкое, просто идеально для того, чтобы самую малость оклематься. Оклематься настолько, что можно откинуться на подушки и снова позволить сну унести себя.

Когда он открывает глаза второй раз уже совсем не так ярко, и Гэвин думает, что его хранит этот ангел, который принёс ему воды, потому что он догадался занавесить шторы от слишком чувствительного сейчас к свету Гэвина. Мысль о том, что его ангел и напарник одно и то же лицо привносит в голову необычайную бодрость. А память о напитке отзывается внезапным озарением, что в питье был анальгин, и поэтому сейчас ему не хочется умереть.

— Воды? — снова спрашивает мягкий голос, и Гэвин приоткрывает глаз, глядя на стоящего перед ним андроида.

У Коннора рукава рубашки закатаны до плеч, и почему-то именно этот факт триггерит его на воспоминания о сладких, долгих поцелуях — в баре, в машине, в лифте. Ему не стыдно — целоваться с Коннором так сладко, что стыдно за это может быть только конченному ублюдку или грязному святоше, к которым Гэвин не относится.

«Дома», — обещал ему Коннор, вот только, похоже, он отрубился почти сразу, когда они пришли домой, и теперь ему несколько неловко.

— Да, — хрипит он, чувствуя, что за время сна его гортань снова стала напоминать бесплодную пустошь.

Тот присаживается и снова протягивает ему стакан и соломинку, тяжёлым взглядом провожая то, как Гэвин обхватывает её губами.

Он пьёт аккуратно, чувствуя приятную кислоту, и чуть не урчит от удовольствия, потому что в голове проясняется, а рассматривающий его Коннор наводит на явную мысль о том, что тот не слишком-то возражает, что вчера ничего не было.

«Дома», — обещал ему напарник, и сейчас они дома. И Гэвин более-менее в порядке, потому что его внутренности уже не напоминают растрескавшуюся под палящими лучами землю. Только губы сохнут, и когда он их облизывает, то получает новый, полный жадного желания взгляд.

— Я помогу, — замечает мягко Коннор, и вылизывает их сам, заставляя Гэвина стонать от того, как язык пробегается по губам.

Напарник побивает все рекорды по помощи Гэвину Риду в это утро.


	20. Breakable

«Люди хрупкие», — напоминает себе Коннор, придавливая Гэвина к кровати. Тот не протестует, не отталкивает, напротив, цепляется за его плечи так сильно, что, кажется, вот-вот промнёт спаянные суставы.

Он смотрит на него тёмно-голубыми глазами и находит губами чужие, заставляя Коннора теряться. Гэвин делает крохотные первые шаги впервые с того раза, словно показывая — вот он я, и всё ещё не против того, чтобы ты присоединился.

Коннор сминает его губы в уверенном, властном поцелуе, перехватывая инициативу и скользя ладонями по бокам и вниз, к позвоночнику, перехватывая человека так, что тот весь оказывается в его распоряжении. И, судя по тому с какой силой смыкается хватка из предплечий на его шее, тот только радуется подобному контролю.

«Люди хрупкие», — снова проговаривает про себя Коннор, когда вжимающийся пахом в его бедро Гэвин притирается всё ближе и ближе.

Человек в постели вообще не кажется хрупким — он сильный, крепкий, хорошо сложен и определённо не имеет никаких тормозов, чтобы не переломать самого Коннора в порыве страсти. Андроиды крепче людей, просто Коннору нравится чувствовать, как его втискивают в пышущее жаром тело изо всех сил.

Перехватить запястья и завести руки за голову, погладив тонкую кожу большим пальцем не вызывает у него никаких проблем, а судя по рвущимся из Гэвина звукам, тот вряд ли попытается выбраться из уверенной хватки ближайшие несколько минут. Человек жмурится, кусает припухшие от долгих поцелуев губы, и стискивает чужие бёдра своими, снова перехватывая контроль над ситуацией.

«Люди хрупкие», — в третий раз напоминает себе Коннор, прежде чем плюнуть на эту мантру и не сжать с силой зубы на основании шеи Гэвина, находя его стоящий, истекающий член другой рукой, и быстро двигая запястьем, заставляя того сходить с ума от страсти.

— Коннор-Коннор-Коннор… — на одном дыхании бормочет Гэвин, толкаясь в ладонь и открывая шею, позволяя усыпать её быстро наливающимися синевой собственническими метками.

«Нужно было сделать это ещё тогда», — с лёгким сожалением думает Коннор, когда ловит совершенно дурной взгляд Гэвина, и впивается новым поцелуем в его губы, когда в ладони становится чертовски влажно, но он не прекращает двигать рукой.

Сдавленные стоны перетекают в один долгий, раскатистый, который обрывается всхлипом, стоит только найти губами привлекающую его внимание так долго серёжку в хряще и скользнуть языком по аккуратному месту прокола.

«Люди хрупкие», — думает Коннор, глядя на то, как быстро вздымается покрытая потом грудь Гэвина, и соскальзывает по ней языком, снова заставляя человека сжаться, прежде, чем податься медленному прикосновению.

Хорошо, что Гэвин силён.


	21. Drain

Спать хочется постоянно. Особенно тяжело сохранять бодрость в участке, потому что и там Коннор продолжает его выматывать.

«Насколько было бы проще, будь он просто повёрнутым на сексе», — почти с сожалением думает Гэвин, прикрывая на секунду уставшие таращиться в экран планшета глаза.

Если бы Коннор просто хотел секса, то они бы просто трахнулись бы в каждом более-менее укромном углу отделения и успокоились бы на этом. Вот только Коннор не повернут на сексе. Он, похоже, немного повёрнут на самом Гэвине, потому что все эти «случайные» касания, которыми он прежде сводил его с ума никуда не исчезли.

О, нет, наоборот, теперь они стали чаще, и стали носить куда более интимный характер, словно между ними убрали перегородку, которая могла бы отделить его желания от Коннора. Словно бы теперь его любовник может высушить его до дна, потому что между ними не осталось ни одной преграды, но вместо этого, он просто мучает человека.

— Чёртовы бараны, — шипит Гэвин, приподнимаясь на носочках, чтобы затолкнуть отработавший своё планшет, содержавший материалы только одного дела с зафиксированными данными на самую верхнюю полку, где располагалась буква «С».

— Вам помочь? — этот безукоризненно-вежливый тон пробегается толпой мурашек вдоль хребта, и оборачивается лавой, когда ко всей спине прижимается пластиковый корпус, заставляя сознание на миг упорхнуть в воспоминания вчерашнего вечера, когда Коннор вдавливал его со спины точно так же, пока трахал его пальцами в прихожей. До кровати они не добрались только из-за таких же «случайных» касаний в участке, из-за которых всё терпение Гэвина просто иссякло, трансформируясь в выматывающую волну непрекращающегося желания.

— Не надо, — бурчит он, словно только что пульс не подскочил, а в штанах не стало тесно, когда губы Коннора касаются серьги в ухе.

— Вы уверены, детектив? — от интонаций и горячего дыхания пальцы слабнут, и планшет вылетает из рук.

Хорошо, что реакция андроида позволяет подхватить ему важную вещь, и он всё-таки ставит её на место, на несколько секунд притираясь к пылающему желанием Гэвину.

«Сукин сын», — бормочет одними губами Гэвин, когда они пересекаются взглядами.

Мягкая, когда-то казавшаяся угодливой, улыбка Коннора случит ему ответом. Вполне вероятно, что сегодня они и до прихожей не доберутся, если дело пойдёт так и дальше…


	22. Expensive

— А не дороговато? — хмыкает детектив, когда Коннор впадает в ступор. Он забыл убрать свой планшет с рекламой!

— О чём ты? — хорошо, что система всё-таки выдаёт непринуждённую интонацию, хотя, скорей всего его выдаёт поза, когда он замер, войдя в комнату.

— Любые дополнения для вашей модели всего за 3999 долларов, — зачитывает вслух человек и Коннору ещё более неловко. — Эти обновления в пятую часть всей твоей стоимости, и поэтому я и спрашиваю — а не дороговато?

— А откуда ты знаешь сколько стоит моя модель? — щурится он, глядя на Гэвина, и тот пожимает плечами.

— Когда тебя сделали моим напарником поинтересовался. Вдруг я тебя сломаю и меня заставят платить. А потом я узнал, что тебя страхуют так же, как и любого офицера при исполнении.

Наверное, он смотрит на него слишком пристально, потому что человек пожимает плечами и отводит взгляд. Коннор никогда бы не подумал, что тогда, в самом начале его напарник действительно мог переживать по поводу того, что их сотрудничество могло закончиться настолько плачевно.

— И всё-таки тебе не кажется, что четыре тысячи это дороговато для того, чтобы… — начинает Гэвин, но Коннор его перебивает, не давая закончить мысль.

— Нет.

Они смотрят друг на друга очень пристально, и он надеется, что до человека дойдёт, что эта сумма жалкая и ничтожная, если речь идёт о возможности стать с ним одним целым. Чтобы чувствовать его изнутри не только языком, и иметь возможность хотя бы представить что ощущает человек, как сделать так, чтобы тот не оправился от удовольствия.

Клеймить его собой, в конце концов. Собственнически, как получится, но заставить смотреть только на себя. Четыре тысячи долларов? Это мелочь, если смотреть на открывающиеся возможности с точки зрения андроида.

Хорошо, что Гэвин не предлагает ему купить резиновый и попробовать так, потому что это даже близко не будет одним и тем же. Четыре тысячи, и он будет чувствовать всё так же полноценно, как и языком, а может быть даже и больше. И разве это — дорого?

— Ладно, — кивает Гэвин и подходит к нему близко-близко, притягивая к себе за шею одной рукой и целуя мягко, осторожно, без оглушающей страсти. — Считай, я уже весь в нетерпении.

— Я тоже, — соглашается Коннор, притискивая Гэвина к себе за ягодицы и сжимая их так, чтобы человек застонал, притираясь к нему теснее.


	23. Muddy

В какой момент язык начинает заплетаться настолько, что чистая и ясная речь становится ему недоступна Гэвин не знает. Нельзя точно уловить этот момент, когда их обоих сорвало, на голом адреналине унося подальше от благопристойности, которую они оба старались соблюдать в участке. Не после того, как они оба пострадали при задержании опасного преступного элемента, больше переживая о партнёре, чем о себе самих.

Посещение медпункта, где Коннор перематывает плечо Гэвина тугим бинтом, после того как сплющенный кусок свинца занимает своё место в чашке, а края раны сшивают медицинским степлером. Посещение мастерской, где Гэвин меняет несколько трубок в боку Коннора, и спаивает края новой боковой пластины со старыми, осторожно проверяя пальцами целостность скина — не слишком ли толстый шов? Скользит пальцами по краю кожи, чувствуя, как под пальцами возникает имитация мурашек давая уверенность в том, что проверка пройдена успешно.

Карие глаза смотрят в его собственные долго, пронзительно, и Гэвин срывается.

Он кладёт руку Коннору на затылок не говоря ни слова и вжимается ртом в его, вылизывает его губы, скользя кончиком языка по внутренней стороне и посасывает язык, заставляя напарника стонать в свой рот только для того, чтобы убедиться внутри себя, что у него всё в порядке. Что они оба достаточно целы, для того, чтобы продолжать.

Достаточно целы для того, чтобы вжаться друг в друга тесно-тесно, настолько, насколько вообще можно, и целоваться до одурения, пока одному из техников не приспичило вернуться в мастерскую, и только тогда они отстраняются друг от друга, делая вид, что ничего не произошло. Но произошло — адреналин требует выплеска, а сердце сходит в грудной клетке с ума в ожидании продолжения, когда их вызывает к себе Фаулер.

— Я…мы… за преступником гнались, — сбивчиво и невнятно бормочет Гэвин, пытаясь взять себя в руки под изумлённым взглядом капитана, — у него был сорок пятый?..

— Он был вооружён 375 магнумом, — приходит ему на помощь Коннор и Гэвин прикусывает губу, кидая на него быстрый благодарный взгляд.

Из путаницы мыслей выбраться трудно, но хорошо, что у него есть идеальный напарник, который со спокойным лицом может описать всё, что с ними происходило, опустив то, как в ужасе Рид бормотал, сжимая здоровой рукой его бок о том, что если Коннор вздумает истечь кровью и перегреться, то он лично оторвёт ему всё, что только сможет оторвать.

А потом ещё и поимеет, за то что любовник вздумал бросить его одного. Хорошо, что суть его тогдашней невнятной, смазанной речи ускользнула от дежурных офицеров, которые вернулись на место преступления после того, как они разделились.

— Буду ждать отчёт, — кивает им Фаулер, отпуская восвояси, и за отчёт Гэвин не переживает — Коннор срабатывает их так быстро и тщательно, что наконец-то можно не тратить впустую время на заполнение всех этих бумажек, а подписать и спокойно сбросить капитану.

Вместо этого можно отправится домой, не говоря друг другу ни слова, хотя Коннор прекрасно понимает даже когда Гэвин говорит сбивчиво и непонятно для большинства окружающих.

— Я тоже боялся за тебя, Гэв, — тихо признаёт андроид, когда они уже едут домой в служебной машине.

— Вот и я, — бурчит Гэвин, пытаясь заставить себя сконцентрироваться и расслабиться хотя бы пока они не доедут до дома.

— Звучишь, словно пьяный, — хмыкает Коннор и сжимает его руку, лежащую на рычаге коробки передач, своей осторожно

— Иди нахрен, — сильно чётче формулирует Гэвин и его немного отпускает.


	24. Chop

Человек под ним шипит. Стонет, вскидывает подбородок, открывая беззащитную шею и снова провокационно шипит, стоит скользнуть по основанию шеи губами.

— Коннор… Коннор… Кон… — выстанывает Гэвин на каждый толчок, хотя он и старается быть как можно осторожнее и не потревожить рану в плече под тугой повязкой. На людях всё заживает медленно, и ему придётся заботиться об этом ещё три недели, если всё пойдёт хорошо, потому что в определённые моменты сам Гэвин полностью забывает о том, что у него вообще есть ранение.

Например, когда он стискивает ногами его бедра, вынуждая Коннора делать резкие, на грани грубости толчки в жаркое, податливое тело, пока руками человек притискивает его к разгорячённой, покрытой старыми отметинами коже и смотрит из-под длинных ресниц шалым взглядом. Место, где оканчивается лёгкий загар и начинается край майки, манит Коннора так, что удержаться невозможно, и он снова соскальзывает губами по чувствительному участку кожи, выбивая одновременно с этим заполошные крики беззастенчивого Гэвина, сжимающего его изнутри жадно и тесно.

«Мой», — шепчет всё внутри Коннора и он притискивает его к себе сильнее, ускоряя движения внутри.

Гэвин не протестует, сдавливает его в руках, словно пытаясь впаять в свою кожу пластиковый корпус с потёкшим от желания стать ещё ближе скином на местах, где они соприкасаются.

Первый раз Гэвина это напугало настолько, что он был готов его спасать, теперь он привык к большой радости Коннора, переживавшего, что тот всё-таки не сможет смириться с тем, что его любовник не человек.

Тот приоткрывает свои тёмные, подёрнутые пеленой желания глаза и Коннор снова соскальзывает по сладкому местечку где можно различить край загара, заставляя того жмуриться и стонать, нисколько не теряя желания при виде стёкшего от прикосновения скина на губах и щеке.

«Мой», — требовательно повторяет Коннор и не удерживается, чувствуя, как пульсирует в преддверии оргазма чужая плоть в его руке, втягивает нежную кожу.

Сладостный, небывалый стон, который он слышит не похож ни на один другой, и он особенно приятен, потому что под губами андроида расплывается его самый любимый вид клейма. Его личная торговая марка и знак качества — засос, чьи собратья рассыпались по рёбрам, на внутренней стороне бедра, в сгибе паха и даже по бокам, но все они в обычное время скрыты одеждой от окружающих.

Этот — нет.

— Господи, Кон, — лепечет откинувшийся на подушках Гэвин, когда волна желания его отпускает, а андроида, увлечённого зрелищем потемнения чувствительного островка кожи ещё нет. — Ты что, совсем меня вырубить решил?

Тот не отвечает, делая сильный, длинный толчок по расслабившимся мышцам и глядя на то, как мечется под ним Гэвин Рид, хватая за плечи и улыбаясь как обезумевший, зная, что Коннору не хватает трёх-пяти сильных толчков, после которых удовлетворены они оба, а адреналин сменяется приятной усталостью и ломотой в каждом суставе.

«Только мой», — удовлетворённо думает Коннор, когда человек, с шипением, останавливает его, и целует мягко.

Система фиксирует 64 подтверждения на чувствительной коже этому факту.


	25. Prickly

В их паре колкий именно Гэвин. У него отстойный характер, всегда есть пара шпилек в запасе и за словом он в карман не лезет, да ещё и борода растёт только у него, потому что идеальные андроиды этого лишены. Как и несовершенного характера и язвительных ответов — они же идеальные, чёрт побери! И если это не прописано в их коде, то к чему им такое несовершенство, как необходимость брить щеки каждое утро?

Именно о последнем пункте вспоминает Гэвин, когда видит раздражение на подбородке у Коннора. До мозга не сразу доходит, на что именно он смотрит — только после того как пальцы аккуратно прохаживаются по коже до него доходит что посинение на коже. Оно затрагивает весь подбородок и проходится по самому низу щёк, и только из-за того, что нет ничего другого, то Гэвину остаётся предположить что это определённо следы от его щетины.

— Тебе обновили чувствительность кожи? — тихо спрашивает он у напарника и тот поднимает вопросительно брови. — Тут словно натёртость.

Тот отворачивается, невнятно пожимая плечами и не говорит ни слова, словно и не заметил вопроса. Это напрягает, но Гэвин не хочет давить. На самом деле он хочет вжать напарника в шкафчик и заставить его ответить на все свои вопросы, потому что переживает, но вместо этого Гэвин просто уходит в раздевалку, и вытаскивает из шкафчика станок, пену, и скоблит щёки до тех пор, пока собственным пальцам становится не за что зацепиться.

Уничтожение любой физической колкости наталкивает его на мысль, что если бы его шуточки так же задевали любовника, как и щетина, то, скорей всего, он бы и от них поспешил избавиться, чтобы тот не выглядел так, словно вот-вот обидится на него.

Когда Гэвин возвращается на рабочее место спустя десять минут гладко выбритый Коннор чуть хмурится, но привычным жестом проводит по его гладкой щеке парой пальцев, явно собирая на анализаторы ощущения и, наконец, говорит:

— В другой раз оставь.

— У тебя раздражение, — хмурится Гэвин, кивая на повреждённый скин.

— Нет, — спокойно отзывается Коннор и замечает сильно тише, — просто я повысил порог чувствительности и хочу помнить о том, как ты целовал меня сегодня утром на парковке.

— Чёрт, — фыркает облегчённо Гэвин и жмурится. — Мог бы и сразу сказать.

— Думал, что ты догадаешься, — чуть пожимает плечами Коннор и, пока никто не видит, снова прохаживается кончиками пальцев от подбородка по скулам и трогает сережку в хряще, заставляя Гэвина распахнуть глаза в укоризненном взгляде.

— Подколол, да? — фыркает Гэвин, отстраняясь и давя томный выдох, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к щекам.

— Чуток, — кивает Коннор и посылает ему загадочную улыбку, которую доля язвительности делает только слаще.


	26. Stretch

Функция «переживание» активизируется у него с некоторым запозданием. Коннор вообще не уверен, что у него есть такая, ему просто кажется, что подобная опция была бы абсолютно бесполезна в изначальном софте, но, тем не менее, когда Гэвин, обещавший приехать к полуночи не появляется ни в час, ни в два, ни в три, то что-то очень неприятно задевает внутри.

Он даже проверяет целостность внутренних насосов, переживая, что какая-то из трубок могла отойти или прохудиться, но ничего подобного. Только насос качает охлаждающую жидкость раза в три быстрее против положенного, и больше ничего в физическом плане. Зато морально его давит от простой мысли — укативший в соседний штат Рид мог попасть в аварию, встретиться с местными гопниками или просто заглянуть в соседний бар и забыть о времени за просмотром бейсбола.

Он не звонит, напоминая себе в очередной раз что ему стоит больше доверять детективу, и что будь что-то срочное тот позвонил бы сам, потому что ну какова вероятность того, что мотоцикл мог влететь в ограждение, ведомый уверенной рукой детектива Рида?

Система мгновенно отзывается на незаданный вопрос уверенными 68%, и Коннору совсем не по себе от такой мрачной статистики. Он уже всерьёз раздумывает над тем, как бы поаккуратнее узнать вопрос целостности детектива, не спрашивая его самого, когда во внутреннюю систему приходит звонок.

— Да? — как можно спокойнее спрашивает Коннор, и раскатистый, уверенный голос Гэвина сразу же снимает несколько переживаний по поводу его здоровья и состояния.

— Кон, — явно злой Гэвин рычит в трубку, но это мягкое «Кон», значит только одно — детектив феерически «проебался», как сказал бы сам Гэвин. — Кон, меня загребли за превышение, буду поздно.

— За превышение? — уточняет Коннор, потому что зная напарника тот мог превысить как скорость, так и полномочия.

— Поторопился, — нехотя сообщает ему Гэвин, вздыхая.

Воображение очень явно рисует прижимающегося к решётке лбом и злобно зыркающего на дежурного офицера исподлобья и зло скалящего нижние клыки, которые, как он приметил не сразу, выпирают наравне с верхними.

— Скорость? — уточняет Коннор, одновременно просматривая выписанные штрафы на имя детектива.

— Да… — тянет Гэвина, и Коннор распознаёт его шаги по камере.

— За это не сажают, Гэвин, — напоминает ему несколько растерянно Коннор, пытаясь понять что произошло. Впрочем, это становится очевидно по размеру штрафа. — Чёрт, Гэв, ты что, ударил офицера при исполнении?

Ответа нет, но тягостное молчание говорит Коннору больше, чем любые слова, которые мог бы сказать напарник. Да, он скорее всего не сдержался и ударил полицейского, который посмел его остановить и выписать штраф. Возможно, Гэвин напирал на то, что он детектив. И возможно — скорей всего — он попал на такого принципиального копа, который не захотел прислушаться к тому, что они одной профессии и теперь ночевать детективу Риду придётся в боксе. И, похоже, единственный звонок Гэвин потратил именно на то, чтобы сообщить ему что он не прибудет вовремя.

— В каком ты участке? — уточняет Коннор, находя фотографии с места штрафа примерно отмечая возможные два куда могли отправить напарника.

— На северо-западе, — бурчит Гэвин и вздыхает. — Хотел тебя увидеть поскорей. Тут время тянется, словно латекс. И скучно хоть подыхай.

— Рид! Мобилу! — слышится с той стороны требовательный голос местного офицера.

— Не ссорься с ним, — серьёзно просит Коннор. — Чтобы одна ночь не превратилась в три.

— Чёрт, — шипит Гэвин, и под сердитое напоминание со стороны офицера словно чего-то ждёт. Коннор молчит тоже, зная, что их время уже истекло и новое напоминание может закончится потасовкой, и Гэвин, вполне возможно выйдет из неё победителем к собственному несчастью.

— Я приеду за тобой, — едва слышно выдыхает Коннор.- Только не подерись с ним.

— Что угодно, Кон, — значительно веселее отзывается Гэвин с той стороны, — но теперь время будет тянуться со скоростью дохлой улитки.

Когда связь обрывается, Коннор замечает, что обратный отсчёт до времени, когда он увидит Гэвина замирает так, словно вместо охлаждающей жидкости в него залита тормозная.

До рассвета несколько часов.

Вечность.


	27. Thunder

Не то чтобы Гэвин не любил грозы, и не то, чтобы он их боялся, просто время от времени его просто пёрло как маленького выскочить на улицу в чём он был и подставить лицо обжигающе холодному дождю, позволяя себе кайфовать от того, с чем он может слечь надолго. Есть только одна небольшая особенность во всей его жизни — никто из знакомых не может понять кайфа в том, чтобы стоять совершенно мокрым на ледяном ветру, чувствуя бешеное биение капель на лице.

Стоит ему кому-то рассказать о своей маленькой слабости, как в ответ он получает ёмкое «идиот», «безумец» или «фрик» — в зависимости от возраста и социального статуса того, с кем он может поделиться подобным. Гэвин уже много лет никому не рассказывает о том, что время от времени он снимает куртку посреди оживлённой улицы, позволяя начинающемуся дождю пропитать всё его существо насквозь.

— Простынешь, — мягко говорит Коннор, набрасывая на его плечи форменную куртку поверх насквозь промокших плеч, и когда их взгляды встречаются, Гэвину очевидно понимание со стороны андроида.

Понимание, которое он не находил ещё ни у кого из всех, кто знал о том, что в дожде, что хлещет холодными струями по всему телу можно открыть для себя особенный вид успокоения. Ни осуждения, ни вопросов, ничего подобного он не видит в открытом и спокойном взгляде Коннора, сующим ему в руки стаканчик горячего кофе.

— Спасибо, — хмыкает Гэвин и снова поднимает голову к хмурому небу, прикрывая от наслаждения глаза.

Ветер промораживает его вплоть до костей, но Гэвину наплевать, потому что ливень смывает с него все тревоги в один момент. Просто пока хлещет ливень он счастлив, словно стена дождя может его отделить от печалей и невзгод.

Порыв холодного промозглого воздуха словно стихает на момент, и Гэвин приоткрывает глаза, видя заслоняющего его Коннора. Улыбка на губах напарника появляется одновременно с тяжёлым раскатом грома и этот момент просто идеален. Такие моменты рисуют в мелодрамах, пытаясь показать душевную близость героев.

Гэвину срать на душевную близость, потому что самое важное как всегда остаётся за кадром. То, что делает этот грёбанный мир настоящим: согретая чужим теплом куртка, горячий кофе в руках, и улыбка, от которой сердце в груди делает особенно громкий «бух», заставляя горячеть кровь в продрогшем на ветру теле.

Новый раскат грома и вспышка молнии, озаряют пространство вокруг, и на короткий миг всё становится ясно как день. Ясно так, словно нет ни обжигающих струй воды, ни липнущей к телу одежды, так, словно яркое солнце в зените и ни одной тени сомнения нет.

«Бух», — делает в груди Сердце Гэвина одновременно с новым громовым раскатом, и он тоже улыбается, глядя в карие глаза, стоящего прямо напротив него андроида.

«Бух», — снова орган сжимается в груди и делает попытку упасть куда-то вниз, в наливающийся теплом низ живота, или попросту выскочить наружу.

«Бух», — раскат грома и новая молния, которая вносит ясность во всё, что происходит вокруг.

Он и Коннор. Они. Они вместе. Не как напарники. Не как любовники. Как нечто большее. Без пошлых «половинок», потому что каждый из них по отдельности целостен, но вместе они просто создают нечто новое из того, кто они друг без друга. Не совершенное, но прекрасное.

Гэвин делает большой глоток крепкого, чёрного кофе из кружки и наклоняет голову так, чтобы уткнуться лбом в плечо и закрывает глаза.

«Бу-бум», — кричит небо, и сердце за рёбрами вторит ему.

Снова. И снова.


	28. Gift

Жаркое лето — настоящий дар для Коннора. Наверное, только невыносимая жара может заставить Гэвина перестать рассекать по всюду в своей извечной куртке, меняя её на толстовку, а ту и вовсе оставляя в стороне, когда в очередное утро они собираются на работе.

«Красная, серая или чёрная?» — думает андроид, наблюдая за тем, как напарник выбирает футболку, чтобы не свариться в участке, где его стол стоит слишком далеко от кондиционера.

— О! — радостно восклицает Гэвин, вытаскивая на свет божий то, что не имеет никакого срока давности для моды — футболка-поло яркого, фиолетового цвета, полностью обнажающая руки.

— Не знал, что у тебя такая есть, — удивленно отмечает Коннор, когда Гэвин выворачивает её, проверяя на отсутствие дыр и тот согласно кивает:

— Бывшая подарила, — хмыкает он, натягивая на себя футболку.

Коннор замирает. Не потому, что эта футболка подарок от бывшей, а потому что в последних полноценных отношениях Рид состоял как минимум шесть лет назад, после предпочитая короткие встречи для секса, а с тех пор как они стали напарниками, а потом и любовниками, обходясь и вовсе без них.

Нет, его мышцы выходят из подчинения по другой причине — с последних отношений Гэвин сильно раздался в плечах и набрал мышечной массы и футболка обтягивает его тело так плотно, что по нему можно рисовать его же собственную обнажёнку и не ошибиться. Разве что часть шрамов на животе она скрывает, но не более.

— Хороший подарок, — глухо говорит он, подходя ближе и кончиками пальцев соскальзывая по внутренней стороне руки, медленно касаясь локтевого сгиба и трогая запястье, — но ты бы всё-таки лучше выбрал что-нибудь другое, а?

— Боишься, что твоих нервишек не хватит вытерпеть меня в этой шмотке весь день в участке, а, пластиковый бойфренд? — Гэвин игриво вскидывает брови, прекрасно чувствуя как пальцы Коннора инстинктивно сжались на его запястье, когда того ошпарило мыслью что кто-то ещё может увидеть его в простой, по сути, но такой обольстительной вещице.

— Да, — соглашается Коннор чуть улыбаясь и чувствуя как пульс под пальцами срывается в невероятный и восхитительный бег, а зрачки человека расширяются медленно, но верно, когда они смотрят друг на друга. — И о том, что общественный туалет не будет лучшим местом для секса.

— Да ладно, нет в тебе ни капли азарта, — хмыкает Гэвин, но становится малость серьёзнее, когда Коннор цепляет его за поясницу и с силой прижимает к себе.

— Если ты пойдёшь в этом, — начинает Коннор так мягко, как только может, наклоняя голову к посверкивающей в утреннем солнце серёжке и касаясь её губами словно ненароком, — захвати смазку. И приготовься, потому что у меня есть идеи для подарков, которые ты не сможешь убрать на полку, забывая на несколько лет.

Гэвин ощутимо вздрагивает под его руками и выдыхает рвано, прерывисто.

— Ладно, ладно, мучачо, — хмыкает его напарник, стягивая с себя слишком обтягивающую вещицу и натягивая обычную серую безрукавку, которая чуть ему велика.

Коннору кажется, что он был достаточно убедительным, до тех пор, пока он не замечает флакон смазки, засунутый в карман собственного форменного пиджака.


	29. Double

Ему приходит в голову эта, несомненно, дурацкая идея тогда, когда он видит полоску кольца на безымянном пальце капитана Аллена, когда они в очередной раз выступают в качестве переговорщиков между свихнувшимся андроидом и заложниками.

Всего одна небольшая деталь, и Гэвин не может перестать думать о том, что на блядски идеальном андроиде не остаётся ни одной собственнической метки, кроме легких покраснений. Он был в ужасе, но в восторге одновременно, когда сообразил что его щетина может оставлять покраснения, но они сходят меньше чем за час, а ему нужно, так чертовки необходимо показать всем, что Коннор его, что он сходит с ума.

И тут эта золотая полоска, говорящая всем «занято!», словно огромная вывеска. Это сводит его с ума.

Когда они на выходном идут в кино в торговом центре. Гэвин замечает огромный рекламный плакат, гласящий: «большой выбор обручальных колец с напылением из сапфиров и арагонита!»

Неоновая полоска привлекает его внимание ровно настолько, чтобы ткнуть Коннора локтем в бок и кивнуть:

— Смотри, Кон, чего ребята только не придумают на волне пост революционной шумихи.

— А мне нравится, — пожимает тот плечами, — выглядит симпатично.

— А, — несколько неловко и невпопад отзывается Гэвин, — интересно, оно в темноте светится?

— Да, — кивает на вывеску Коннор, и они даже заходят в небольшое помещение, в котором специально приглушён свет и небольшой стеллаж с кольцами выделяется своим слабым свечением.

Среди множества разнообразных потрясающих изделий он мгновенно вычленяет одно — двойной обод из разных металлов — статичный стальной и подвижный голубой выглядят так хорошо, что Гэвин мгновенно вспоминает сколько у него на счету свободных средств, и уже почти готов сорваться, купить, но заставляет себя не зацикливаться на одном, и, изображая равнодушие хмыкнуть:

— Вот это безделки!

— Некоторые очень даже милые, — соглашается с ним Коннор, бросая взгляд на человека, и тому остаётся порадоваться, что в отсвете полумрака не слишком то заметно то, как покраснело его лицо.

Он запоминает цену полюбившегося кольца и оставляет в памяти это местечко, чтобы как-нибудь выбраться сюда одному и прикупить подарок, предварительно уточнив размер пальца Коннора.

Фильм он не запоминает, продолжая думать о том, как бы преподнести такой подарок андроиду, чтобы тот носил его не снимая, и настолько углубляется в мысли об этом, что не обращает никакого внимания на фильм, и даже не сразу чувствует мягкие пальцы любовника, скользящие по его фалангам.

Когда они встречаются взглядами в темноте кинотеатра синий обод диода не единственное, что светится на занятом исключительно ими ряду.

И снова тьма прячет горячие от смущения щёки Гэвина от любопытных глаз.

На его безымянной фаланге светится точно такой же.


	30. Jolt

Руки Гэвина связаны за спиной, тесно прижатые предплечьями друг к другу и стянутые крепко, умело, так, что даже захоти человек выбраться — он не сможет. В голубых глазах мелькает почти что паника, но несмотря на это выражение лица тело не обманывает — каждая мышца доверительно расслаблена, когда Коннор скользит по бокам любовника.

— Ты же… Сейчас? — с придыханием спрашивает Гэвин и попросту невозможно удержаться от того, чтобы скользнуть кончиками пальцев по его щеке, глядя на то, как человек ластится к прикосновению, словно большой самодовольный кот.

— Да, — соглашается Коннор, прижимая его тело своим, вдавливая в матрас и не давая сдвинуться ни на миллиметр.

На тумбочке приготовленный заранее спрей с лидокаином, но вначале — обеззараживание. Аналитический раствор подходит для этого как нельзя лучше, и Коннор втягивает левый сосок в рот аккуратно, скользя по нему языком и чувствуя, как приливает кровь под его движениями.

— Чёрт, Кон, чёрт, — хнычет Гэвин и дёргает руками, словно пытаясь освободиться.

«Не сегодня», — думает Коннор, рассматривая распластанного под ним человека, который приподнимается и смотрит за всем, что происходит несколько секунд прежде, чем снова откинуться обратно, позволяя андроиду руководить им так, как тому только вздумается.

На самом деле это ужасный бред, потому что именно обездвиженный Гэвин и получает то, что хочет, и правит этим крохотным балом тоже он, подстёгивая хриплыми стонами на то безумие, что сейчас здесь происходит.

— Подожди, — качает головой Коннор и отрывается от вылизывания, приподнимая голову и медленно дуя на аккуратный, чуть припухший после его губ сосок, наслаждаясь прерывистыми всхлипами в исполнении напарника.

— Не могу, ну же, Кон, — шипит Гэвин и жмурится изо всех сил, когда на возбуждённую плоть попадает спрей, снижая чувствительности почти сразу же.

Наверное, по правилам всё-таки стоило проверить катетером то, пора или нет делать прокол, но Коннору нравится сжимать мягко, аккуратно сосок зубами, внимательно следя за реакцией человека. Тот не стонет, не шипит, только хнычет слабо, и это добрый знак.

Плоть в щипцах оказывается на секунду, а уже в следующую быстрое, как удар движение вынуждает Гэвина вскинуться под ним, подскочить, зарычав от боли и жмуря глаза с выступившими на них слезами, но кричать уже поздно — аккуратная штанга занимает своё место в проколе, и Коннор не удерживается — быстро скользит языком по растревоженной плоти, обеззараживая наверняка прежде, чем отстраниться и взглянуть ещё раз на выгнувшегося на кровати Гэвина.

«Знаешь, я думаю проколоть сосок», — задумчиво сказал тот как-то после секса, и тогда на кровати подпрыгнул Коннор, хотя нега и общая утомлённость к этому вообще не располагали.

«Тебе недостаточно шрамов?» — спросил он тогда, осматривая такую приятную и его глазу и ладоням кожу, с оставленными на ней разнообразными отметинами.

«Хочу приурочить это к дню, когда тебя перевели мне в напарники», — невозмутимо пожал плечами Гэвин и улыбнулся так, что у Коннора ёкнул насос, сбиваясь с привычного ритма.

Тогда он даже представить себе не мог, что простое, механическое действие как пробивание нового отверстия может быть таким сексуальным. Но вот, перед ним вздымающаяся быстро-быстро грудь с капельками пота на ней, вот перед ним полу возбуждённый член, растерявший своё напряжение от боли, а вот шалой взгляд, выдающий то, что, похоже, только что напарник словил какой-то особенный вид кайфа, позволяя дырявить себя своему бойфренду.

Коннор аккуратно наносит антисептик и крепит аккуратно тампон на сосок, с наслаждением ловя томный выдох и одновременное шипение, когда он задевает прикрытое повреждение, заставляя Гэвина снова подскочить на кровати, и распутывает его руки, мгновенно оказываясь вжатым щекой в болезненно пульсирующую под тампоном плоть.

— Охренительно, — доверительно сообщает ему Гэвин, и Коннор согласен.


	31. Slice

— В вашем организме переизбыток кофеина, — Коннор делает слова мягче, обольстительней, чем в сто раз до этого. — Вам нельзя больше кофе, детектив, плохо станет.

— Мне в любом случае однажды станет плохо, — весело фыркает Гэвин, чуть щурясь, но упрямо нажимает на кнопку приготовления эспрессо на их автомате. — В конце концов, мы живём вместе уже почти что год и то, что ты всё ещё не свёл меня в могилу просто чудо господне.

Каждый раз Гэвин придумывает какую-то новую причину, почему ему однажды станет плохо, и Коннора забавит разнообразие фантазии его напарника.

— Есть причины полагать, что если бы мы не жили вместе, то ты уже давно попал на свидание с собственной могилой, загнав себя в гроб сладостями и фастфудом, — почти обольстительно напоминает он, подходя к человеку со спины и касаясь серёжки в хряще губами едва ощутимо, продолжает, — или работой до потери пульса, да, Гэвин?

Тот вздрагивает всем телом, и, повернув голову быстро осматривает кухню, чтобы определить не смотрит ли на них кто, прежде, чем за затылок притянуть к себе андроида. Поцелуй выходит смазанным, но горячим, привычным, но всё равно желанным, и прерывается только из-за приближающегося шума шагов и звукового сигнала кофе-машины, сообщающей о том, что «яд» готов.

Они распадаются на две части одного целого, не прекращая при этом быть связанными друг с другом.

— Итак, ты говорил, что всегда готов занять мой рот иначе, чтобы я перестал себя травить, помнишь? — со слышимой только чувствительному уху хрипотцой говорит Гэвин, прижимаясь к нему всей спиной и глядя немного шало, когда его пальцы находят руку Коннора и переплетают их, заставляя кольца вспыхнуть от приближения.

— И я готов повторить это ещё несколько раз, — он шепчет на чуть покрасневшее ухо и ловит внимательно то, как меняется выражение лица Гэвина Рида, когда он называет его так, как в самом начале, тогда, когда это всё ещё было игрой, а не отношениями, — детектив.

Дрожь пробирает всё тело, но лукавые искорки в голубых глазах не угасают, когда тот, откидывается почти полностью на грудь Коннора и шепчет едва слышно:

— Тогда займи мой рот поскорее… обедом.

Громкий смех любовника обрывается, когда он целует его горячо и страстно, прямо под взглядами заинтересовавшихся коллег и скользя ладонью по чувствительным местечкам на животе. Гэв расслаблен и почти безмятежен в его руках для того, кому нравится целоваться украдкой.

Живот под пальцами недовольно бурчит, говоря о голоде, и Коннор всё-таки заказывает пиццу, против которой Гэв не сможет устоять.

Как и перед ним.


	32. Own

С детства каждый ребёнок знает, что ему принадлежит весь мир. Родители учат постепенно, что есть то, что действительно его, а есть то, что в собственности у кого-то ещё и трогать нельзя совсем. Со временем он осваивает, что есть люди, которые берут чужое и даже без спроса, но за это их обязательно постараются наказать.

И в «наказать» Гэвин Рид один из лучших, потому что его, это, блять, его, и никто даже пальцем не посмеет прикоснуться к тому, что под охраной детектива Рида и уйти после этого с двумя целыми руками.

Проблема в том, что Коннора никто этому не учил. Он, как ребёнок, который открывает для себя всё новое и новое, и поэтому соображать приходится крайне быстро, когда он видит, что его напарник и любовник переключается на режим «допроса», когда симпатичный официант в крохотной кофейне на окраине Кроктауна кладёт руку на плечо и невероятно мягким голосом предлагает ему свой номер телефона.

Карие глаза в миг становятся чёрными, хотя выражение лица андроида вообще никак не меняется, но Гэвин слишком долго и хорошо его знает, чтобы понять — дело дрянь.

— А где у вас тут уборная? — быстро спрашивает он, у несколько сбитого с толку молодого человека, и, получив направление, он хватает взбешённого напарника и тащит его за собой.

— Отпусти, — спокойно велит ему Коннор, но Гэвин даже не думает подчиняться.

— Ага, как же, мой пластиковый любовник, — хмыкает он, заталкивая того в небольшое помещение, в котором кроме умывальника и кабинки с унитазом больше и нет ничего. Дверь он закрывает автоматически, не слушая совершенно лживое:

— Я в порядке.

Этот пиздёж он затыкает сладким, горячим поцелуем, вжимая своего любовника в стену, и чувствуя тотально собственническое, восхитительное скольжение ладоней по ягодицам. Когда их сминают пальцами, у него обносит голову просто к чертям, но Гэвин хорошо помнит как они здесь оказались и почему, так что он заглядывает в чёрные глаза, оценивая состояние напарника.

— Я бы ничего ему не сделал, — снова пиздит Коннор, и Гэвин снова не желает слушать враньё, которым пытается накормить его любовник.

В предыдущих трёх местах он, блять, верил ему, и им пришлось оплачивать лечение переломов, так что быстрее и проще сделать как поступил сам Коннор, когда какая-то миловидная деваха в баре положила на него глаз. А именно — прижать к стене покрепче, смять рот в страстном поцелуе и вжаться стояком в наливающийся крепостью чужой, показывая — твой. Только твой. Ни к кому не уйду.

Одна ладонь на заднице отвешивает ощутимый шлепок, а другая забирается под пояс, и находит его горячий стояк, заставляя выдать хриплый, безудержный стон.

Гэвин громкий. Он пиздецки громкий, и Коннору это нравится.

— Хочешь, чтобы все знали? — фыркает он хрипло в чужие губы, которые совсем не заглушают издаваемых им звуков.

— Да, — соглашается прямолинейно и спокойно напарник, и Гэвин растекается в самой омерзительной ухмылке, потому что от простого согласия по его коже соскальзывает безудержный жар.

Они притягиваются друг к другу тесно-тесно, сладко, безумно приятно, особенно когда уверенная ладонь на его плоти начинает движение, притискивая его к члену Коннора, и лучше так, чем как в прошлый раз, в тот раз любовник заставил сходить с ума простыми, незаметными стороннему глазу прикосновениями к запястьям, бокам, шее, когда они сидели в баре, в котором очередной официантке вздумалось построить ему глазки.

Его сотрясает дрожь оргазма слишком быстро, и последний, самый горячий стон всё-таки тонет в чужих губах — Коннор собственник, он не хочет этим делиться ни с кем, даже для того чтобы показать насколько Гэвин Рид его.

И они оба это знают, ведь не в первый раз. Скорее игра в недоверие, а не настоящий страх. Скорее игра во власть, чем реальный приказ. Скорее игра в нетерпение и опасение, чем даже тень уверенности, что кто-то из них сорвётся.

Скорее игра, в которой настоящее только желание, нежность, что рвёт сердце когда Коннор покрывает его лицо поцелуями, пока Гэвин пытается выровнять дыхание, и с которой берёт его за руку, чтобы увести обратно за столик. Бесспорное доверие символизируется моментом, когда он на миг откидывает шею, позволяя губам скользнуть по самому чувствительному месту уже там, в зале, наплевав на посторонних людей.

— Что будете заказывать? — сильно тише и держась на почтительном расстоянии спрашивает тот же самый официант, который стал триггером для Коннора и Гэвин улыбается ленивой, самодовольной улыбкой.

— Кофе и стейк, — заказывает любовник вместо него, и, одаривая Гэвина таким особенным взглядом, что у него чуть дрожат колени, добавляет, — кому-то сегодня понадобится много сил.

«Мой», — хмыкает Гэвин беззвучно, и скользит кончиками пальцев по усыпанной родинками щеке.

«Мой», — вторит ему одними губами Коннор дразня подушечкой большого его запястье, и накрывает его губы своими под ошалевшим взглядом присутствующих.

Собственнический поцелуй — самый сладкий.

**Author's Note:**

> Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
